There are digital camera docking systems currently available, such as the Kodak EasyShare™ model LS443, that provide a ‘safe harbor’ for the camera, and connect to a computer. This connection is an interface that firstly passes an electrical source to the dock for recharging the batteries in the camera, and secondly, passes the image memory content from the camera to the computer, either automatically, or as selected by the user. It is noted here that video sequences and sound may also be captured, digitized, and stored by a digital camera.
In a normal sequence for a digital imaging system then, the camera is removed from the dock and taken to another location(s) where images are captured by the camera's sensor, digitized, and stored, usually on a removable solid state storage medium of various formats, hereafter referred to generically as ‘memory cards’. The camera is then returned to the dock to recharge the camera batteries, and to transfer the stored images to the computer's Hard Drive or other mass storage device, such as a server on a network, either internal, or external such as the Internet. The image transfer is done to clear the memory card, so that it can be used again to temporarily store further captured images.
Digital cameras are used for various purposes: for personal remembrance, such as vacations, family milestones, and trips to entertainment venues; and official/business, such as for insurance claims and other documentation purposes. In many situations, users desire a greater number of images to be captured on a picture-taking outing, e.g. away from the computer, than allowed by the constraint of the memory card capacity as typically measured by the number of bits of digital information that it can hold. This is an economic issue for many users due to relatively unfavorable pricing/capacity ratios for memory cards. This capacity limitation is compounded when the user wishes to save images in a high or the highest resolution available with the camera. For example, doubling the resolution of an image results in four times the image data. Furthermore, when the user wishes to avoid compression artifacts, lossless compression methods must be used that greatly increase the required memory allocation for resultant image file storage, when compared to the same files after lossy compression, such as the jpeg standard. When users encounter these situations while away from the computer, their only recourse is to purchase additional and/or larger capacity memory cards.
Alternatively, portable digital storage devices such as the X's-Drive Pro sold by Vosonic, Chu-Pei City, Hsi-Chu, Taiwan; the Digital Album 2 sold by Nixvue, Snohomish, Wash., USA; the Gmini 220 or Pocket Video Recorder 4V480 sold by Archos, Inc., Irvine, Calif., USA; the eFilm PicturePAD sold by Delkin Devices, Poway, Calif., USA; or the Phototainer sold by Innoplus Ltd., Dae Jeon City, Korea, provide portable digital memory storage devices that can be plugged into a digital camera and can download images from the camera for storage in a multi-gigabyte hard disk. Other similar devices such as the Disc Steno CP 200 sold by Apacer Technology Inc., Taipei, Taiwan; the Dynamo640 Photo sold by Fujitsu, Sunnyvale, Calif., USA; or the DM220 8XCD Burner sold under the Digimagic brand by Cordmedia (Europe) Ltd., East Sussex, United Kingdom enable a user to download images for storage on optical media. However, such devices are highly expensive, and only provide a download and store function.
It is also well known that current digital camera battery capacities are such that the available operational time of a digital camera between recharging sessions is often inadequate, e.g. while away from the computer and the dock, many users would like to take more pictures than a single charge allows. When users encounter this situation, their only recourse is to have purchased additional batteries as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,308 entitled “Electric Supply Equipment for a Camera” filed by Nishiani on Oct. 18, 1996, to connect the camera to a portable charger as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,626 entitled “Auxiliary Battery Holder With Multicharger Functionality” filed by Snyder et al. on Aug. 1, 1997 or to connect the camera to a separate plug-in charger. The latter might not even be an option, as with some camera/dock systems, the camera can only be recharged by the dock. There is further always a common desire to minimize jumbling and snagging of interconnecting wires, for example of a charger, to reduce both the possibility of damage, and the obviously wasted time spent untangling them.
Owners often desire to have a protective case for their digital cameras, and can often purchase one specifically designed for their camera, or at least a case, less desirably, of a general design usable with a variety of cameras. Currently available products have the sole purpose and capability, of protecting the camera.
These additional items: memory cards and/or digital storage devices, batteries, charger, and protective case, satisfy the immediate needs of the user/owner of a digital camera during picture taking outings away from their computer and dock. However, this necessitates carrying and handling these items. Additionally, these independent solutions are collectively expensive, being separately produced and marketed, therefore lacking the known economies of integration.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a portable solution that enables a digital camera to operate away from a conventional computer and charging system yet conveniently provides similar functionality. This combination product would further reduce the effort and time spent locating and determining each item's usability and inter-operability with their camera.